


Romeo & Juliet

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Bad Boy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bad Boy Oh Sehun, Bad Boy Park Chanyeol, Bad Boy Zhang Yixing | Lay, Crack, Crack and Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Football Star Choi Minho, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shakespearean Insults, Shakespearean Language, Shakespearean Tragedy, Threats of Violence, Violence, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader, Oh Sehun/You
Kudos: 3





	Romeo & Juliet

The seventies were a time of discos, servere cocaine addictions, and Queen. A time where love knew no bounds and the world was a cruel and murderous place to live. This is where our story takes place. In a where hormones ran rampant and everything was dated.

And in the halls of SM , two brothers stood by their lockers in the early morning, goofing off and talking aimlessly. They shoved each other, teasing each other and whispering about the illicit activities they did in the cover of night. The older brother was Kim Minseok. Out of the two, he was the most level headed, which wasn’t saying much. The younger brother, Kim Jongdae, was a loud and impulsive boy who was constantly getting the two of them into unnecessary trouble.

“I’m telling you, the best thing to do is snort it. Yeah it stings a little, but you’ll get over it. But back to the main topic, I could take them. I’m getting real sick and tired of their trash,” Jongdae huffed. From beside him, Minseok snicked. He let his book bag drop down his arm as he opened his locker.

“Of course you are, you aren’t their trashman,” Minseok teased. Jongdae rolled his eyes, giving his brother a playful nudge. Minseok continued to put his books away as Jongdae leant against the locker next to his brother’s.

“I mean, if they’re going to provoke us, I won’t hesitate to pull out the big guns,” Jongdae said, flexing dramatically. Some girls walked by, giggling and waving flirtatiously at Jongdae. He shot them a wink, blowing one a kiss. Minseok tossed his empty book bag into his locker, shoving his laughing brother.

“Try pulling yourself out of trouble, Jongdae. And out of Seulgi. If you two have one more pregnancy scare, I’ll castrate you before Dad has the chance to,” Minseok warned. He let his locker fall shut with a loud bang. There weren’t that many students or teachers in the hallway, so he didn’t care.

“Both of those suggestions are terrible, terrible ideas. Besides, you know I can’t help but hit it hard. And I’m not just talking about with Seulgi.” He shot his brother a wink, earning him a disgusted glare.

“You only hit hard when you’re angry, and getting you angry is easier said than done.” Minseok mimicked his brother’s stance, shoving his hands into his pockets. One loose strand of his dark, black hair forever hung in his eye, constantly making him flip his head. A cute blonde shot him a flirty wink, making him grin.

“Just have one of those bastards come near me. Their mere presence is enough to piss me off.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He crossed his arms, blowing his blonde curls away from his eyes. Miseok rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. They’ll piss you off so you’ll walk away. You wouldn’t actually fight them,” Minseok laughed. Jongdae pouted, shoving Minseok away from him like a child.

“Any asshole from that ‘ Family’ could make me ‘accidentally’ hit them with my ,” Jongdae said. He chuckled. They aren’t even true Parks. They all have different last names. If it weren’t for the fact all the women have last names, you’d be none the wiser.” Minseok stared at him unimpressed.

“So what you’re trying to lay down is… you’re a little bitch. Because only little bitches hide in their cars,” Minseok said. Jongdae rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. Then he began smirking.

“I guess that explains why their whores hide in their cars. Guess that means I’ll just have to beat their asses in the before I take their whores.” Minseok raised both his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You better not let Seulgi hear you talking like that. She’ll beat your ass, and I know people that would pay to see that. Me being one,” Minseok laughed. Jongdae let out a snort, tossing his head to the side.

“True as that may be, she still loves me. I also got the goods,” he bragged, dusting his shoulder off. He began humping the air, earning giggles from the cluster of girls down the hallway. Misneok rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, dried and shrivelled goods,” he said, slightly louder than he had been talking. The girls laughed harder, making Jongdae whine. He hit his brother in the chest. Minseok laughed, glancing down the hallway. Two of the Family boys were walking towards them. Chanyeol was the taller of the two boys. Had curly pink hair that hung in his face. Byun Baekhyun was the other boy. He had a red and black mullet and yellow tinted glasses that hung off the tip of his nose. Minseok nudged his brother. “Don’t look now, but two of those bastards are coming.”

“I’m ready to go,” Jongdae said, squaring his shoulders. He cracked his knuckles. “Fight. I’ll back you up.”

“How do you plan on backing me up? By running away?” Minseok hissed. Jongdae spared a glance across the hallway, watching as the pair stopped at their lockers. He could tell from Chanyeol’s glossed gaze and blood shot eyes that they were high as kites.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“No, really. I am worried about you!”

“Listen, we can’t be getting in trouble for starting a fight. Dad will have our asses. So, let’s make sure they’re the ones who start something,” Jongdae suggested, a wicked grin on his face. Minseok opened his mouth to argue but paused. He nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the other two boys.

“Okay,” Minseok conceded. “I’ll give them dirty looks. They can react however they want.” Jongdae scoffed, shaking his head.

“You mean however they dare. I’ll subtly flip them off. If they let me get away with that, well, then they’re labeled ‘little bitches’ for life,” Jongdae snickered. Minseok casually glanced over at the boys, the corners of his mouth turning down as he wrinkled his nose. Jongdae used his middle finger to scratch a pretend itch on his nose.

Baekhyun happened to glance over the rim of his glasses and caught Jongdae’s actions. Sucking air between his and rolling his head, he sauntered over to the Kim brothers. He glanced down both sides of the hallways to make sure there weren’t any teachers around. He motioned for Chanyeol to stand back.

“Are you flipping me off, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked unamused. Jongdae bit back a smirk, staring Baekhyun straight into his bloodshot eyes.

“I am using my middle finger--”

“Are. You. Flipping. Me. Off? Kim Jongdae,” he asked again. Jongdae leant back towards Minseok, lowering his voice.

“Will they get in trouble if I say yes?” Jongdae inquired. Minseok stared at him incredulously. He was already beginning to regret letting Jongdae talk him into this. He should have known better honestly. “Well?”

“No,” Minseok hissed, resisting the urge to slap him in the back of the head.

“No, Baekhyun. I am not flipping you off, but I am using my middle finger,” Jongdae explained. Chanyeol let out a snort, folding his arms across his chest. He flipped his head, his pink hair bouncing around his head. Minseok spared him a fleeting glance.

“No, Baekhyun. I am not flipping you off, but I am using my middle finger,” Jongdae explained. Chanyeol let out a snort, folding his arms across his chest. Minseok spared him a fleeting glance. “I wasn’t aware that I couldn’t use that finger. Of course, only you would jump to that conclusion.” Baekhyun smirked, licking his bottom lip.

“Are you trying to instigate a fight?” Minseok asked, feigning shock. His eyes snapped to the elder Kim brother.

“Of course not, Minseok,” Baekhyun said, fake sincerity dripping in his voice. “Unlike some people, my family aren’t evil, conniving snakes.”

“If you want a fight, I’m your man. My family is as great as yours,” Jongdae challenged. Baekhyun took a step closer, sizing Jongdae up. Chanyeol pushed himself off the lockers, subtly flexing his arms.

“No better.”

It was then that Zhang Yixing, another member of the Family, rounded the hallway corner. His dark curls hung in his eyes, as he smiled at the other students. He had a prominent dimple that the girls all swooned over. He greeted everyone with a friendly wave and . His book bag was slung over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway.

An idea popped into Minseok’s head as he watched Yixing pause at his locker.

“Say, ‘better.’ Now,” Minseok whispered into Jongdae’s ear.

“Yes. Better,” Jongdae said immediately. He smirked as Baekhyun’s face contorted into pure rage. Chanyeol stiffened behind Baekhyun, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“You dirty liar,” Baekhyun spat, his fists balling at his sides.

“Raise your fists if you think you’re tough,” Jongdae said. He rolled his head, squaring his shoulders. “Have my back Minseok.” Baekhyun threw the first punch, landing a solid blow to Jongdae’s face. A huge between the four boys ensured. A group of students quickly formed around them, shouting and adding fuel to the fire.

From down the hall, Yixing heard the commotion. When he caught sight of Chanyeol’s hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. These fools would definitely be the death of him. As quickly as he could, he rushed over to the ever growing circle of students. He pushed his way through the student body.

“Break it up, you fools!” he shouted, trying to get between the boys without getting hit. “Put your fists away! You don’t know what you’re doing!” They all ignored him and continued fighting. The crowd of students had grown significantly, all wanting to see the fight without getting too close.

The commotion and crowd drew the attention of Kim Jongin, Minseok and Jongdae’s hot-tempered cousin. He had a perpetual scowl on his face. His short dreads went in twenty-different directions as he angrily pushed his way through the crowd.

“Yixing! You attempt to not only fight my family, but yours too? Turn around and face the man who’s going to beat you to a pulp!” Jongin shouted. Yixing resisted the urge to his eyes as he turned around. Jongin clenched his fists, glaring harshly.

“Please. I’m trying to keep the peace,” Yixing explained. “Either leave or help me stop this fight.” Jongin scoffed, his body tensing.

“What? You use force and then talk about peace? I hate the word peace like I hate hell, all Parks, and you. Let’s go at it, coward!” Jongin yelled. He attempted to swing on Yixing, but Yixing easily dodged the punch. This only further infuriated Jongin. He swung again and missed again. No matter how many times Jongin swung, Yixing easily dodged him. It wasn’t long before teachers came and broke up the fight.

In the of Kim, the young Kim heiress sat by the window of her new room, her foot tucked under her. Tomorrow would be her first day in a new with her cousins. She’d been happy in her old with all her friends, but her father, the handsome and honorable Kim Heechul, had to move for his job. She was very understanding about the situation, but she was still a little upset.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She bade whoever was there to come in. It was her mother, the young and beautiful Kim Taeyeon. She stepped in, her long, blonde hair flowing down her back.

“Y/N, my beautiful daughter, what troubles you?” she asked, perching herself on the edge of her daughter’s bed. Turning around, Y/N offered her mother a weary . She wrapped her shawl around herself tighter.

“Just neveres I suppose,” she sighed. “This is all so new. I won’t know anyone besides my cousins. They have their own friends and their own lives. I doubt they want much to do with their baby cousin. Besides, I’d hate to be dependent on them.”

“Always so sweet and independent, my child.” Y/N and Taeyeon turned to find Heechul standing at the door. His arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled fondly at his prized daughter--his reason for living. “And while your cousins may have their own lives, the Kim’s look out for each other. No matter what. That, and they know that if they don’t, I’ll personally shove my foot up their asses.”

“Heechul,” Taeyeon gasped. He let out a hearty laugh as she scolded him. Y/N stared at her parents fondly. She hoped that she’d have a happy relationship like theirs someday. The phone out in the hallway began ringing. Heechul stepped back into the hall to take the call. Taeyeon smiled at her daughter as Heechul talked in a low voice outside. He stepped back into Y/N’s room, a small frown on his face.

“Father? Is everything alright?” Y/N asked.

“Heechul?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Your cousins are in the principal’s . Jonghoon and Youngwoon are stuck in the , so I need to head over. Y/N, your mother and I will be right back. In the meantime, try to finish unpacking. We do have our big party tonight. Also, you’ll have to drive yourself to the for your tour if we’re not back in time.”

“Yes. Of course Father,” Y/N agreed.

Back at SM , the rambunctious boys sat outside the principal’s , nursing ice packs to their bruises. Heechul and Taeyeon entered. He sent the Kim boys a chilling glare, watching with satisfaction as they squirmed. He was immediately followed by the young and charitable Jungsoo. Glancing over the rim of his sunglasses, he sent a questioning look to Yixing who gave a shrug and semi-smiled.

“Old , I shouldn’t be surprised you’re here. Or your boys for that matter. Well, your sisters’ boys. You were always one for pissing people off,” Heechul bit. Jungsoo clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing.

“Kim, you old bastard.” Jungsoo made a move towards Heechul, but his wife, the calm and pretty Sunyeon, held him back. She placed a delicate hand on his arm, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

“Ignore him. He only wants to see you riled up,” she murmured softly. He took a deep , relaxing. He spared a glance at Taeyeon, his eyes softening. Taeyeon turned away, hiding herself behind Heechul. Heechul stared at Jungsoo with a smug smirk.

Then the principal’s door swung open and out stepped out Kim Kibum, a distant relative of Heechul’s. He stood there with his shoulders squared and head held high, his hands clasped behind his back. His striped made him look like a fourty’s gangster, which wasn’t exactly a compliment.

“Three times now a fight has broken out in this , all tracing back to word between you two, Mr. Kim and Mr. . Three times the peace has been disturbed in our halls, and our teachers have stopped their classes to stop your boys. If another fight occurs between your boys, all will be expelled.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim, if you’ll please step into my . Mr. , Mrs. , I’ll be with you shortly. Boys, you may return to class. See Ms. Hwang for a pass.” Principal Kim followed Heechul and Taeyeon into his , shutting the door loudly. Before all the boys had left, Jungsoo stopped Yixing.

“Yixing, who started this fight? Were you here when it started?” he asked, trusting his nephew to be honest, as he’d been raised. “Speak quietly and quickly.”

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already fighting when I got there. I attempted to break them up, but then that hot-headed Jongin showed up and started attacking me. Then the teachers came and broke everything up.”

“Have you seen Sehun?” Sunyeon inquired, placing a hand over her chest. “I’m glad he wasn’t here for the fight.”

“On the way to the this morning, I saw him and went to talk to him, but as soon as he saw me he hopped into his and sped off. I assumed he was just tired and not in the mood to talk, so I didn’t think much about it,” Yixing told her.

“He’s been doing that a lot,” Sunyeon sighed. “He locks himself in his room, alone. This mood of his is going to bring bad news.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Yixing asked. Jungsoo shook his head gravely.

“No and he refuses to tell me.”

“Have you tried everything to make him talk?”

“I’ve tried, as have many family friends, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. If I knew what was making him so sad, I would help.” Without taking notice of them, Sehun walked past them, his broad shoulders slumped and his orange hair falling into his eyes.

“There he is now. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go try and talk to him. He’ll either tell me, or I’ll bug him until he tells me.”

“I hope you have better luck than I did,” Jungsoo sighed. Yixing gave him a boyish grin. He turned to Sunyeon. “Let’s go my dear.” They went to wait for Principal Kim, and Yixing chased after Sehun.

“Good morning Sehun,” Yixing greeted cheerfully when he finally caught up. Sehun glanced at him briefly, his shoulders still slumped.

“It’s still morning?” Sehun questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets, scuffing the floors as he walked. Yixing quirked a brow, glancing down at his watch.

“It’s only eight-thirty.”

“Oh.” They walked in silence for a few moments. The hallways were completely empty by now, everyone in class or ditching somewhere quiet. “Was that Dad I saw you with?”

“Yeah, it was.” Yiing bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced over to Sehun. “I have to ask, what’s got you in such a slump?” he inquired.

“It’s stupid.” Yixing smirked.

“Try me.” Sehun sighed, scratching the back of his head. He looked off into the distance, a glaze settling over his eyes.

“There’s a girl…” Yixing nodded knowingly even though he wasn’t knowing on the subject. But he’d listen to his parents enough to have a guess at the matter.

“So you’re in love,” he conceded. Sehun let out another sigh, gazing around the hallways.

“Out.”

“Out?”

“I love someone, but she doesn’t love me,” Sehun sighed. He didn’t really like talking about his feelings, but Yixing was different. He knew he wasn’t at risk of being ridiculed. At least not directly to his face. His other cousins and even his friends didn’t really understand.

“Love isn’t so great,” Yixing said. “It seems like a nice thing, but it’s rough when you go through it.” Yixing had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He was just trying to help his cousin out.

“It should be blind, but it makes you do whatever it wants,” Sehun sighed. He was scratching behind his ear when he noticed droplets of blood on the tiled floor. “What the hell happened here? No, don’t tell me--I can guess what happened. This fight was as much about hate as about love.” Yixing attempted to keep his giggles to himself, making tears spring into his eyes. “Are you laughing?”

“No… I’m crying,” Yixing said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Why?” Sehun inquired. Yixing panicked slightly. He didn’t want to hurt or upset his cousin. Especially not when he was finally opening up.

“Because of how sad you are,” he answered. Then added to himself, “and pathetic.” Sehun didn’t hear him and continued to lament.

“Yes, this is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your own sadness to mine so there’s even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you’re going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here’s what love is: a smoke made out of lover’s sight--”

“Where’re you going?” Yixing interrupted, watching as began to ascend the steps to the roof.

“I’m not myself. I’m going for a smoke,” Sehun told him. Yixing looked around before chasing after him.

“I’ll join you. Ms. Lee’s been a real bitch ever since her husband left her for Ms. Hwang,” Yixing said. Sehun let out a snort. They made their way up to the roof of the building. That was their favorite place to get high. Sehun pulled an already rolled blunt, taking his lighter and lighting it. He took a big hit, coughing violently as the smoke entered his lungs. “In like, real talk, who do you love?” Sehun took a hint of the blunt. He stared off into the distance.

“A woman who says she’ll, ‘never love somebody like me’,” he sighed, passing the blunt to Yixing. Yixing took a big hit, coughing as well as he leant his head against the brick wall.

“And what are you like?”

“Someone who isn’t serious about their life. Says she’d rather join a nunnery.” Yixing began coughing.

“Jesus man. Well, it’s probably best if you don’t think about her,” Yixing said, passing the blunt to Sehun.

“Teach me how to not think about her,” Sehun whined. Yixing stared at him unimpressed as he took another hit.

“Dude, this is full of hot girls, take your pick.” Sehun let out another dramatic sigh, staring off in the horizon, his eyes now bloodshot.

“No one could ever compare to her beauty.” Yixing rolled his eyes, standing up. He blinked, steadying himself before turning to Sehun.

“Come on you lovesick bastard, I’ll show you how to forget, or I’ll owe you a blunt.”

The fair and lovely Y/N stood in front of the massive brick building of SM . She looked at the building, fiddling with the hem of her . Did the really need to be this big? Afterall, how many students lived in the SM district? She took a deep , gripping her keys in her hand.

Straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders, Y/N stepped into the building. She was supposed to report to the main so the student council president could give her a tour. She doubted it would do her any good. With such a huge layout she’d be lost with a map. The main was nice. The desks were a rich, dark brown and the walls were dark red. In the front desk sat an older woman. She had big, poofy hair and pointy glasses.

“Um, hi, excuse me,” Y/N called out softly. The woman glanced up from her computer, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Y/N. Y/N shifted from foot to foot, her confidence slowly waning. “Um, hi. My name’s Kim Y/N. I’m here for a tour of the .” The woman hummed, reaching over to a large box. She pressed a red button, leaning over to a nearby microphone.

“Choi Minho, please report to the main ,” she said. Her voice echoed throughout the abandoned hallways, loud and scratchy. “Have a seat,” she told Y/N before going back to typing on the computer. Y/N sat down, pleasantly shocked. It had been years since she’d heard that name, let alone seen the face behind it. The last time they saw each other, she could barely wear pigtails. To say she was excited to see her childhood crush would be an understatement.

Moments later, he walked through the door. He was a handsome boy with light colored hair that swept up away from his face. His exposed his muscular arms, causing Y/N to blush. He’d certainly grown from the cute, little boy she remembered to a handsome, young man that stood before her now.

“Y/N?” came his voice. Oh, how amazing his voice sounded too. It was just like she remembered, sure it was deeper, but overall it was the same. Then, to make matters worse, he smiled, and Y/N could have melted into a puddle right then and there. He moved toward, taking long strides to minimize the distance between them. “Hey! Long time, no see!” He wrapped her in his strong arms. She was thankful. Her knees practically gave out once she got a whiff of his cologne. He smelled like happiness and rainbows had a baby, and that baby had a baby with manliness.

“Hi Minho,” Y/N squeaked. He pulled back to fully look at her. Like him, she too had grown during their time apart. No longer the annoying, rambunctious little girl who used to follow him around like a lost , she had an air of dignity and self-respect around her. She glowed in his presence, giving him heart-eyes.

“Are you here for the tour?” he asked. She nodded, fiddling with the hem of her . “Great!” He held the door open for her, letting her step out into the hallway first. As she walked past, he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like vanilla and expensive perfume. He couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker down. Those should be illegal because it let him see just how much she’d grown.

Minho and Y/N began to walk around. Despite how big it looked on the outside, it wasn’t actually that big. Which, surprisingly, Y/N was kind of sad about. She had hoped to have ample time to reconcile with Minho. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter. She could barely form sentences around him. Thankfully, he did most of the talking, showing her where her classes were, giving her tips about her teachers, and even showing her the quickest routes to her classes.

“Wow, even though it’s not as big as I thought it was, it’s still such a big ,” Y/N commented. Minho nodded in agreement, casually moving closer to her.

“Yeah but you’ll pick everything up in a couple of days,” he assured her. Clasping his hands behind his back, he gently nudged her shoulder, making her look at him with her big doe eyes. “So, why’d you move back? Weren’t you happy at your old with your friends? And… boyfriend?”

“Ah, uh, no. I mean, yes, I miss my friends, but I don’t--didn’t have a boyfriend. We moved because of Father’s work,” she explained, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her father had forbidden boyfriends. He barely allowed her to have boy friends.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Minho told her, giving her shoulder another light nudge. He took the opportunity to move even closer, almost completely eliminating the space between them. “I hope you like the . I’m sure you’ll make tons of friends.”

“I hope so. As much as they love me, my cousins have their own lives. I doubt they’ll want me around all the time,” Y/N said.

“Well, anyone here would be an idiot not to befriend someone as groovy as you. And if your cousins don’t wanna hang with you, you’re always welcome to come hang with me.” Y/N blushed profusely, biting her lower lip and looking away. Minho silently melted at the sight of her.

“Y/N?”

Up ahead was one of Y/N’s cousins, Kim Doyoung. He had black hair and was wearing a blue and bell bottom . Along with him were her parents. Immediately a broke out across Y/N’s face. She ran down the hall, enveloping her cousin in a hug. Then her parents.

“Mother, Father, is everything okay?” Y/N inquired. She turned to Doyoung, raising a brow at him. “Were you in trouble?” Doyoung scoffed at the accusation.

“Of course not. Do I look like a heathen? You know you, me, and Yerim are the good ones.” Y/N giggled, nodding in agreement. Taeyeon, put a delicate hand on Y/N’s shoulder, smiling proudly at her well-behaved child.

“Yes. Your cousins are, shall we say, problematic,” Taeyeon said. “Much like how your father was at their age.”

“I was not problematic,” Heechul said offended. Taeyeon gave him a pointed look, clearly saying he was lying. Y/N giggled. Y/N felt a presence behind her. Turning around she found Minho standing behind her, giving her parents a polite before grinning at her. That reminded her Y/N she was supposed to be taking a tour.

“Doyoung, my man, give me some skin,” Minho said. They high-fived. Heechul gave Minho an unimpressed look, not too fond of the close proximity between the boy and his one and only daughter.

“Could it be? Choi Minho? My, how you’ve grown!” Taeyeon exclaimed. He smiled respectfully, sparing Y/N a glance. “And how handsome you are. Y/N, my dearest, don’t you agree? Hasn’t Minho grown into such a dashing young man?” Before Y/N had to answer that trick question, Heechul steeped in.

“Our daughter isn’t worried about silly things like boys, but I’ll admit, Minho, you sure have grown into a fine, young lad.”

“Thank you Mr. Kim,” Minho said bowing. “So Y/N, that’s pretty much it for the tour. Of course, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

“Taeyeon, why don’t you take Y/N home? I have a few things to discuss with Doyoung. Then I’ll be right home,” Heechul said. Taeyeon nodded, putting a hand on the back of Y/N to guide her outside. She glanced over her shoulder to see Heechul put his arm around Minho’s shoulders as he whispered something to Heechul and vise versa. “Minho, my boy, how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine, Mr. Kim. I trust you’ve been fine yourself,” Minho replied, not too thrilled his request was brushed off. “What happened this morning? I was busy with other matters.”

“You know how boys are. has always been a trouble seeking boy. Ever since Mrs. Kim and I started dating, he’s been spiteful. But has sworn an oath, just like I have, and he’s under the same penalty. I don’t think it will be hard for men as old as we are to keep the peace.”

“You both have honorable reputations, and it’s too bad you’ve been enemies for so long. But what do you say to my request?” Minho asked, not particularly caring about some decades old feud. Heechul exhaled, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

“I can only repeat what I’ve said before. My daughter is still very young. Let’s wait a couple more years before we start thinking she’s ready for dating.”

“With all-due respect, girls younger than her often date and are extremely happy.”

“Girls who date so young grow up too fast, but go ahead and charm her, my boy, make her love you. My permission is only part of her decision. If she agrees to date you, my blessing and fair words will confirm her choice. Tonight I’m having a party to celebrate the new . My nieces and nephews have invited their friends so Y/N isn’t too lonely her first day, and I’d like to personally extend an invite to you. At my humble home tonight, you can expect to see many young and beautiful girls. Once you see them all, you may not find my daughter to be the best. Come along with me.”

Heechul turned to Doyoung who had been following them the entire time. Doyoung stared at his uncle, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He handed his nephew a paper with guests’ names on it.

“Go walk around the . Find the people on this list and tell them they’re welcome at my tonight,” Heechul said. Doyoung couldn’t protest as Minho led him back to the front of the .

“He expects me to be able to read the scratch?” Doyoung grumbled quietly. Now, Doyoung was one of the rare few who didn’t know much about the people he went to with. He spent his days tucked away in the , ignoring the insignificant people around him. “I’ll need to find somebody who knows how to read this to help me. Oh thank god, here comes someone, right in the nick of time.”

Sehun and Yixing were walking around the hallways, stoned and waiting for their next class. They were talking aimlessly to each other. Their steps were slow and careful. The smell of pot clung to them like a needy .

“Come on, man,” Yixing said. “A new pain will make the one you already have seem less. Make yourself lovesick by gazing at some new babe, and your old love sickness will be cured.”

“The plantain leaf is excellent for that,” Sehun said. Yixing stared into Sehun’s bloodshot eyes, wondering if it was him talking or the weed.

“For what, Sehun?”

“For when you cut your shin.”

Definitely the weed.

“What? Sehun, are you crazy?”

“I’m not crazy,” Sehun answered, “but I’m tied tighter than a mental patient in a straightjacket. I’m locked up in a prison and deprived of food. I’m whipped and tortured--” Sehun paused when he spotted Doyoung staring at him. “What’s hangin’ man?”

“Nothin’ much. Hey, do you think you could read this?” Doyoung asked, handing him the paper. Sehun looked at it, taking his time to read the paper.

“‘Mr. Shin and his wife and daughters, Mr. Lee and his beautiful sisters, Ms. Lee, Do Kyungsoo and his brother, my uncle and his wife and daughter, my fair nieces Yerim and Hyoyeon, Mr. Kim and his cousin, Jongin.’ That’s a nice group of people. Where are they supposed to go?”

“Up.”

“Where? To ?”

“To my uncle’s crib.

“Whose crib?”

“My uncle’s.”

“Who? Jeez, I should have asked that first,” Sehun grumbled.

“Don’t sweat about it,” Doyoung said. “My uncle is the great and rich Kim Heechul, and if you’re not part of the Family, feel free to stop by. Despite being old, he knows how to throw a party. See you guys on the flip side.” Doyoung took back the paper and went to find everyone on the list. Yixing turned to Sehun.

“The ‘beautiful’ Yerim, whom you love so much, will be at Kim Heechul’s party, along with every beautiful babe in the , possibly Seoul. Let’s go and you can compare her to some of the other babes I’ll show you. The babe who you think is as beautiful as a is going to look as ugly as a to you.”

“Man, if that’s true, I’ll burn my eyes for lying to me. The sun itself has never seen anyone as beautiful since the world began,” Sehun sighed.

“Come on, you only thought she was hot because no one else was around. Come on, I’ll show you the hottest babes Seoul has to offer and you’ll forget all about her,” Yixing assured him.

“I’ll go with you,” Sehun conceded. Yixing smiled triumphantly. “Not because I think you’ll show me anyone better, but so I can see the woman I love.” Yixing rolled his eyes, leading Sehun to his next class.

At the Kim manor, Y/N sat in her room, her feet curled under her as she read a book Doyoung had gifted her a while back. She’d been meaning to read it for some time, but life was hectic for the young Kim heiress. After her tour, she and her mother had returned home to finish unpacking for the party. Caters would be here soon and the needed to be ready. Now she had the freedom to enjoy herself before she was once again busy.

A soft knock at her door pulled her slightly from her concentration on the book. Assuming it was her mother, she called her in, not bothering to look up from her book. She heard her door open and close, but her mother never said a word. Glancing up, she had to do a double take because of who actually came into her room. A giant broke out across her face.

“Bunny!” she squealed. She jumped off her bed, her book tossed to the side as she went and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed, catching her easily. Kim Junmyeon was Y/N’s favorite cousin without a doubt. He had long since graduated and was now attending the local . He had dyed his hair to a lighter brown that he had crimped. A head kept it off his forehead. He was wearing a plaid and blue bell bottoms.

“Easy there ,” he laughed. He ruffled her hair. “Your mom’s looking for you.” Y/N ignored his comment, pulling him to sit on her bed.

“It’s been, like, forever! I haven’t seen you since your graduation. I want to hear all about , Do you like your professors? Are the classes hard? Is everyone nice? Did you make new friends?” Y/N continued to list off her questions, making Junmyeon chuckle.

“Take a chill pill,” he said. “Give me some time and I’ll tell you all about it.” Y/N nodded eagerly, tucking her feet under her. He answered as many questions as he could remember. Y/N listened intently, absorbing everything he was saying. Outside, the sun was slowly beginning to descend, casting a golden hue on everything it touched. The air began to chill as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

“Oh! Wait a moment, I have to use the bathroom.” Y/N jumped from her seat and dashed out of her room to the bathroom. Junmyeon stood up from the bed, giving his legs a good stretch. He wandered around her room, looking at her pictures on her dressers. Most were of her family. He spotted a couple of what he assumed were friends. A few moments passed before the bedroom door opened. A peeved Taeyeon entered the room.

“Where is my daughter?” she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. Junmyeon looked around, his mouth falling open in disbelief.

“Listen Aunty, I swear by my virginity at the age of twelve, I told her you called her,” he said. She arched a skeptical brow, jutting out her hip. “Come on!” He looked around, wondering what was taking her so long. “Where is she? What is she doing? Y/N!”

Y/N returned, pausing at her door. She furrowed her brows, looking between her mother and her cousin.

“Why are you yelling? What is it? Who’s calling me?” she asked, shutting her door. Junmyeon jerked his head toward the Kim matriarch.

“Your mother.”

“I’m here. What’s up?” Y/N asked, moving to sit on her bed. She smiled sweetly at the pair.

“I’ll tell you what’s the matter--Junmyeon, leave us alone for a little while. We must talk privately,” Taeyeon said, waving her nephew away. He offered Y/N a tight lipped before heading towards the door. Y/N’s eyes widened slightly, nervous for what her mother had to say. She looked between her mother and her cousin, uneasiness settling in her stomach. Taeyeon caught her gaze and sighed. “Junmyeon, come back here. I just remembered, you can listen to our secrets.” She shot her daughter a sly wink, watching as she visibly relaxed. She turned to Junmyeon. “You know how young my daughter is.”

“Yep. I even know her age down to the hour,” he said. He shuddered slightly at the flashback to his junior high obsession with astrology. Taeyeon nodded solemnly, looking to her daughter.

“She’s not even fifteen.”

“No, but she could fool anyone by saying so I’d bet. Of course, I don’t have that much to bet. How long until she is fifteen?” Junmyeon inquired, ruffling his cousin’s hair. She scrunched her nose, pushing his hand away.

“Two weeks and a few odd days,” Taeyeon said, a melancholy on her face.

“Whether it’s even or odd, of all the days in the year, on Lammas Eve, she’ll be fifteen. Jeez, can you even believe that? I remember when she was a tiny thing. It’s been about eleven years since that earthquake. I’ll never forget it. We’d been messing around in the backyard, you know how kids do, and she started getting into---into a heated argument with a ! That’s when the earthquake happened, and of course there was no need to tell me to get us out of there. Of course, she was walking herself and had tried to do so when she stumbled. That’s where you got that scar from. Then Dad came over, picked her up and went, ‘Did you fall on your face? You’ll fall forward when you grow smarter. Won’t you, Y/N?’ She stopped crying and said, ‘Yes.’ What a joke! I bet if I live a thousand years I’ll never forget it.”

Y/N and Taeyeon looked at each other as Junmyeon laughed to himself. Y/N bit her lips together to stop herself from giggling. Taeyeon gently shook her head, staring at Junmyeon as he continued to laugh to himself.

“Yes. I remember. Now back to the matter at hand--”

“Yeah, but I can’t help but laugh. I swear she had a bump the size of a testicle on her face! It was a painful bruise, no doubt. My dad said, ‘Did you fall on your face? You’ll fall backwards when you grow up, won’t you, Y/N?’ And she stopped crying and said, ‘Yes.”

“Yah! Bunny! Mother had something she wanted to talk about,” Y/N laughed, shoving her cousin. He laughed too, ruffling her hair once more.

“I’m done! I’m done!” he conceded. He paused, fully taking Y/N in. She certainly wasn’t the little baby he remembered. “Don’t tell Minseok I said this, but you are my prettiest cousin. If you ever start dating, I may just die of happiness and sorrow.” Taeyeon immediately perked up at the mention of dating, turning to gauge her daughter’s reaction.

“Well, dating is exactly what we have to discuss. Tell me, my daughter Y/N, what is your attitude about dating?” Taeyeon asked. Y/N blinked. That had caught her completely off guard. Out of everything her mother could have wanted to discuss, she was certainly shocked that this would be the topic of discussion. Yet, it wasn’t too surprising considering what had happened with Minho earlier.

“It’s fine, I suppose. Not something I can say I’ve really thought about,” she answered honestly. Since her father banned dating, she never thought much about it, choosing to focus on her studies.

“‘It’s fine’? If I weren’t your only cousin, I’d say your wisdom came from me,” Junmyeon said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Well, start thinking about dating now. Here in Seoul there are girls younger than you--girls from well respected families--who have already begun dating. By my count, I was already in a steady relationship with your father, while you have yet to be in so much as a fling.” She was beginning to rant, and by the look of daughter and nephew’s faces, they weren’t going to listen. “Well then, I’ll say this quickly: Choi Minho has asked permission to date you.”

There was a brief silence from everyone as Taeyeon’s words slowly sank in. Y/N didn’t think much of their interaction. Yes, she had found that he was quite attractive and he was nice, but she barely knew who he was now. And, up until a few seconds ago, her father’s ban had still been a thing. Junmyeon turned to Y/N, an impressed look on his face.

“He’s quite the man, Y/N. He’s the captain of the team and the student body president last I heard. Why, if I didn’t exist, he’d be the closest thing to perfection.” Y/N playfully rolled her eyes. The Kim men were always vain and self-confident.

“Plus he’s so handsome,” her mother added. Junmyeon nodded in agreement. “So, what do you say? Do you think you’d be interested? Tonight, you’ll see him at the party. Get to know him. I’m sure he’s changed from the little boy he used to be just as you have changed over the years. You two would look positively beautiful together. Will you deny the world such beauty? He comes from such a good family too. You’d get so much from him.”

“Get much indeed. Just be safe. I don’t want you following in Jongdae’s footsteps,” Junmyeon warned. Taeyeon gave him a pointed look before turning back to her daughter.

“Well come on. Do you think you’d be interested in dating?” Junmyeon and Taeyeon stared at her expectantly. Y/N suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the pressure on her, which was also uncomfortable because, much like her father, she thrived under pressure. She swallowed thickly.

“I’ll admit, he’s very handsome,” she conceded. She took a deep , collecting her thoughts. “I’ll get to know him, but that does not guarantee I’ll date him, or date period.” Junmyeon nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. Taeyeon gave a tight lipped . It hadn’t been the answer she was hoping for, but it was better than nothing.

There was a quick rapping at her door before Doyoung entered. He was dressed slightly better than he had been at . His hair was also a lot neater, and he had traded his glasses for some pink tinted glasses. He gave Y/N a quick wave and Junmyeon a fist bump. He turned to Taeyeon, his hands in his pockets.

“Hey Aunty, the guests are here. is set out, Uncle Heechul is calling for you, the others are asking for Y/N, and there are, for whatever reason, people cursing Junmyeon. Everything’s getting out of control. So I’m gonna hang for a bit before I bounce,” he said. Taeyeon nodded, straightening her back.

“We’ll follow you,” she said to Doyoung. She turned to Y/N. “Minho is waiting for you.” Y/N nodded, looking over to Junmyeon. He offered her a small .

“Go on now. Find someone who’ll give you happy nights at the end of happy days.”


End file.
